


Paralyzed

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Ficlet, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock saves Jim from a fate worse than death... sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paralyzed

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Paralyzed  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk, Spock, Dr. McCoy  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 701  
>  **Summary:** Spock saves Jim from a fate worse than death... sort of.  
>  **A/N:** written for my table [Prompt Table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/301752.html) for [](http://st_20_fics.livejournal.com)

The second Captain Kirk opened his eyes he knew something was horribly wrong. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t move.

“Easy, Jim. You’re paralyzed so don’t even try to move.” At the look on Jim’s face he quickly added, “Unless I miss my guess the paralysis should wear off soon.” He patted the captain’s arm. “Although, since I’m not familiar with the type of poison you were shot with. I can’t comment on how soon it will be.”

“Poison?” Jim’s voice was husky. “What poison, Bones?”

“Relax, Jim.” Once more he patted Jim’s shoulder. “It’s debilitating not lethal.” 

“What happened?” For some reason the memory of how he had came to be paralyzed wasn’t there. 

_And he swore if Bones patted him consolingly one more time he was going to smack him one... as soon as he was able._

Bones raised his hand again, but something of Jim’s intent must have shown in his eyes, he quickly dropped his hand.“ According to Spock, Several of the young ladies on the planet took an extreme liking to you and decided to take you for their own.” As Jim opened his mouth to speak McCoy quickly continued, “Apparently on that planet the women see a man they want and...” He made a motion with his fingers against his throat. “You get a dart in the neck. And by the time you come to you’re joined with the one who claimed you.”

“I got a dart in the neck?”

Doctor McCoy nodded his head as he tipped back on the heels of his feet. “Several in fact. It’s a good thing that Spock was with you when it happened; while the women were arguing over whose dart had hit you first he was able to get you to a safe distance away and transported back on board the Enterprise.” Bones paused for a moment to gather his thoughts before he continued, “I shudder to think what would have happened if Spock hadn’t gotten you away when he did.”

Although he couldn’t move Jim could almost feel his insides turn to jelly at the thought of being trapped on that planet with some woman he didn’t know. He really owed his Vulcan friend a huge debt. “Thank you, Spock.” It wasn’t much but it was the best he could do at the moment.

Spock moved into the captain’s line of vision. “You’re welcome, Captain.”

 

Three hours later he was pronounced completely cured of his paralysis and fit for duty. With an extra swagger in his step Jim walked into the turbo lift followed closely by Spock and Doctor McCoy.

“I have a good mind to go back down to that planet and teach those young ladies some manners on how to attract a mate.” Jim was really all bluster there was no way he would ever step foot on that planet again.

Spock tilted his head to the side as he stared at Jim. For a moment a brief battle between his stoic Vulcan side and the human side of him, that found the captain’s words hilarious, warred for dominance. The Vulcan side had won, as always, but he still couldn’t stop himself from teasing Jim. “Shall I have Scotty ready the transporter, Captain?”

Jim quickly turned his head to give his first officer a cutting glare. For a second there he would have sworn he saw amusement dancing in Spock’s eyes. But it must have been a trick of the light. “Not this time, Spock. While I fully acknowledge the need for lessons in manners those women have, I recognize I am not the one to administer them.

A huge grin spread across Bones’ face as he turned towards Spock. “In other words Spock, the women on that planet scare the pants off of him.”

“I wouldn’t say that, Bones.” Jim hastily argued.

Spock’s eyebrow raised higher than usual. “You wouldn’t, Captain?”

Jim Kirk slowly shook his head as he stepped onto the bridge. “Not out loud.” He muttered softly to himself as he walked towards the Captain’s chair. “Take us out of orbit, Mr. Chekov. Warp factor 2.” The faster they put that planet behind them the better he would feel.


End file.
